The Mummy's Curse
The Mummy's Curse another episode of Noah 10 Matrix Unleashed. Episode Our story begins on Anur Khufos, home planet of Noahmummy. There are many Thep Khufans wandering around like zombies. One peculiar was back on his home world. It was the Alien Mummy! As it turns out, he is the ruler of his world, like Zs'Skayr. All of the Mummies were mumbling (this is their language, remember, the Matrix translates Noah's voice to English!) until the Mummy commanded them to stop with a blast of corrodium. (Translation) "My brethren, I have discovered an amazing thing! For years, we have only believed corrodium to be a powerful energy source, but as it turns out, it is much more than that..." The Mummy said. "You see, I have discovered it has the ability to jinx, or curse, anybody the user desires, which is why it was able to mutate other species. With this advantage, we can destroy the menace known as Noah Segurason!" The crowd of mummies cheered. Meanwhile, on Earth... Noah was doing his math homework. "Ugh. I feel like I'm in kindergarten. I'm in seventh grade, doing tenth grade math and it's still too easy. 2, 6, 983, OVER 9000, 133, absolute value...." Noah said. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" The door opened, it was Noah's mom. "Time for dinner, sweetie." "Okay, Mom, I'll be down in a minute. And C. 2x + (-4)!" Noah zoomed downstairs. He began eating. Meanwhile downtown.... The Mummy was there blasting people with beams of corrodium. He made wasps attack one person, a flood attack another. Noah looked outside and saw a wave of water heading his way. He jumped out of his chair and dashed outside. "Water Hazard!" Noah absorbed all of the water into his palms and transformed back. "I should investigate..." Noah said to himself. Noah went over and saw the demolished town and several injured citizens. Noah ran over to one and asked... "What happened here?" "It was horrible, you won't believe this but a mummy came and did this with a purple crystal!" The citizen said. "Mummy? Purple crystal? The Alien Mummy! I thought I sent that goon to the Null Void with Smallarge!" Noah said. The mummy used a stretchy arm and punched Noah onto the pavement. "Ow! Hey, it's you! What would you do this to these people!?" The Mummy attempted to whip Noah with one of his back bandages. Noah dodged in the nick of time and transformed.... "Zim! Seriously? I wanted Rath! RATH!" The Mummy opened it's chest revealing the corrodium. "Try me." Noah said. The crystal glowed, and a huge wave of water came and splashed Noah. "IT BURNS!! AAH!!!" Noah detransformed. "How did you do that!? I know Thep Khufans can't shoot water!" Noah asked. The Mummy activated the corrodium again, this time, sending a swarm of insects. Noah transformed...."Buzzshock! I'm a living bug zapper!" Noah blasted all of the bugs, but they kept coming, soon there were too many to fight and they all chomped and chewed Noah out of his transformation. Several poisonous snakes came and surrounded Noah. Noah was horribly afraid of snakes, he trembled and shook. "S-s-s-snakes!" Noah transformed...."Clockwork!" Noah sent all of the snakes into a portal leading to the Moon 17 years ago. "You're no match for Clockwork's time powers!" He sent the Mummy back to Egypt a couple thousand years ago. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Noah's Mom (Cameo) Aliens *Water Hazard *Zim *Buzzshock *Clockwork (First Appearance by Current Noah) Villains *The Mummy Trivia * A Secret Corrodium power is revealed. * It is revealed Zim can't stand water. * It is revealed that Noah fears snakes. Category:Noah 10 Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Episodes